On a sunny morning, Emily rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of lemons for $7.98 each and baskets of bananas for $4.96 each. Emily decided to buy a basket of lemons and a basket of bananas before heading home. How much did Emily need to pay for her produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Emily needs to pay, we need to add the price of the lemons and the price of the bananas. Price of lemons + price of bananas = total price. ${7}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Emily needs to pay $12.94.